Limpieza
by vientoyhielo
Summary: No sabía como habían llegado a "eso" pues se suponía que sólo debían limpiar, aunque tampoco iba a quejarse. Lemon / Eren x Fem!Levi/Rivaille / One-shot


¡Hola! Lo lamento, la verdad no tengo excusa por la tardanza :( ahorita estoy prácticamente las 24 horas del dia en mi casa sin hacer nada y muchas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo D:

Bueno traigo esto calientito porque lo acabo de sacar del hornito (?) ok not .-.

Ay Dios muero del sueño, el reloj marca 02:16 am :'D asi que tratare de publicar esto rápido.

No sé si hayan captado tanto con ese feo summary :( pero bueno, se entiende al leer el fic ¿no?

Esto está hecho para bellayaoista5 (lo puse asi porque tu nombre se borra :c) ahora quiero decir, actualiza "Otherside" :')

Edit: Algo que no aclaré ayer, para escribir esto un video de unos cosplayers me ayudó un poco. El video esta en YouTube se llama Shingeki no Fanservice Levi Heichou is a Pervy hecho por Sas'ke :)

_**Pareja: EreRi (Eren x Fem!Levi/Rivaille) **_

_**Advertencia: Lemon. Aquí Levi es directamente una mujer, esto es puro lemon hetero por si a alguien no le gusta. **_

_******Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**_

* * *

_"Limpieza"_

Se sentía nervioso, y bastante. No sabía que había hecho para hacerla enojar, pero allí estaba, su pequeña novia, Levi mirándolo fijamente con su rostro serio y el ceño fruncido.

- Mocoso…

- ¿S-si amor? - Su mirada seguía siendo helada. En serio ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estará muerto después de esto?

- Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar - Se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para buscar lo necesario.

- B-bien - ¿Sólo era eso? Dejo salir un suspiro. No era necesario mirarlo como que si hubiese escondido y botado todos sus productos de limpieza.

Vio a la pequeña figura acercarse para extenderlo los pañuelos que siempre utilizaban para limpiar, ya Levi tenía puestos los suyos. Los tomó y se los colocó, uno para tapar su cabello y el otro para tapar su nariz y su boca.

- Vamos.

Eren tomó la escoba y siguió a su pareja a la habitación. Al llegar a la habitación cada uno empezó a limpiar una parte de la pieza. Eren barría mientras que Levi usaba su plumero para sacudir el polvo en algunos libros del estante de la habitación. El castaño sacó el polvo del cuarto que ya llevaba acumulado para seguir por el pasillo y llegar a la sala.

- Hey mocoso - Levi lo detuvo - Eso después, la cabecera de la cama hay que limpiarla también.

Eren dejó la escoba afuera con todo el polvo y tomó un paño para acercarse a la cama, se apoyó en una de sus rodillas sobre la cama para empezar a limpiar.

Muy sigilosamente la pelinegra se acercó al menor aprovechando la guardia baja, el pañuelo que tapaba su nariz y boca lo bajó hasta su cuello, tiró del hombro del castaño para que se diera la vuelta.

- ¿Qué pas-? - No pudo continuar porque su pequeña novia que ahora se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, bajó su pañuelo y empezó a devorar sus labios en un beso muy apasionado. En seguida Levi introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena en busca de hacer contacto con la lengua del hombre bajo su cuerpo que apenas ese leve roce le bastó para que Jaeger terminara rodeando la cintura de la azabache con sus fuertes brazos.

La pelinegra rápidamente rodeó el cuello de Eren con sus brazos para profundizar mucho mas el beso. Sus lenguas se enrollaban una con la otra acariciándose y saboreándose.

Se pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, dándose caricias por todas partes aun jugueteando con sus lenguas. La mayor se separó un momento para darle un mordisco en el cuello al menor en un intento de tentarlo más, sin perder más tiempo posó sus suaves labios en los del contrario mientras que buscaba la mano del menor, al hallarla entrelazaron sus dedos.

Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire separaron sus bocas pero aun rozaban sus lenguas, el ojiverde en busca de más control usó sus dientes para atraer más la lengua de la mayor para después succionarla haciéndola suspirar y colisionar de nuevo sus labios. Esto era demasiado, no se habían quitado aun la ropa y ya ambos se sentían en el éxtasis. Ahora que Eren lo pensaba bien, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor ¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos? Ahora mismo no lograba recordar, no cuando tenía a su caliente novia sobre él de esta manera.

La pelinegra estaba demasiado caliente y justo ahora sentía como el miembro del castaño empezaba a endurecerse, estaba sentada justamente sobre la creciente erección que poco a poco aprisionaba mas su propia entrepierna, sin parar de besarlo empezó a mover sus caderas frotando ambos genitales cubiertos por ropa, para apreciar casi al instante el gutural gruñido que su novio ahogó entre sus bocas haciéndola estremecerse de tanto deseo.

Las manos de Eren se soltaron de las otras para delinear la preciosa figura de su compañera pasándola primero por sus dos redondos senos y deslizándola lentamente por sus costados sintiendo como el cuerpo sobre él se estremecía, llegó a las bien formadas nalgas de las pelinegra y con sus manos, tomo cada una para estrujarlas haciendo que Levi se separara de su boca dejando salir un gemido.

No, ella había empezado esto, ella no iba a perder el control sobre el mocoso, de todos modos ella había dado la iniciativa, por lo que ahora misma ella mandaba y esto sería a su manera.

Acerco su rostro de nuevo al cuello del más alto dándole un mordisco un poco más fuerte que el anterior para luego succionar la suave piel dejando una notoria marca rojiza, arrugó el entrecejo un poco frustrada, pues ella aun se encontraba temblando con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que el mocoso de mierda parecía no reaccionar por el chupetón que le acababa de hacer. Queriendo ocuparse del problema, presionó su cadera contra la contraria para empezar a frotar su intimidad con la dura erección bajo suyo.

Esta vez Jaeger si reaccionó, dejó salir un ronco gemido por la fricción que hacía el sexo de su compañera contra el suyo propio e incluso apretó más las nalgas que sostenía con sus manos para ejercer más fricción en sus partes íntimas.

Levi quiso sonreír por haber logrado sacar un gemido de su novio, pero justo ahora ella misma se encontraba jadeando por el placer, su clítoris lo sentía palpitar por cada roce y sentía sus paredes internas contrayéndose. Y gimió mas fuerte al sentir que el castaño bajaba mas el pañuelo que se encontraba en su cuello, para empezar a recorrerlo dándole besos, mordidas y succiones con el fin de marcarla como su propiedad, porque Levi era suya nada mas, solamente él tenía el privilegio de ver la faceta vulnerable de Levi, sólo él debía amarla y sólo él debía tocarla con toda esa pasión.

A estas alturas la ropa les estorbaba a ambos, por más cerca que estuviesen y a pesar de que hace poco se besaban con locura, esas prendas y telas fastidiosas las veían como murallas que separaban sus cuerpos. Ahora mismo se encontraba la urgente necesidad de sentir ambas pieles juntándose, rozándose, sentir la suavidad y la temperatura del contrario, porcelana con bronce se fundirían con el atardecer como testigo.

Sin tener aunque sea una pizca de paciencia, Jaeger rodó hacia un lado cambiando sus posiciones quedando él encima de la de cabellos azabaches, no se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar la camisa botón por botón, lo que hizo fue abrirla a la fuerza haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en direcciones aleatorias, ahora mismo le valía un comino si estropeó la camisa o no, lo que necesitaba era ver los bellos pechos de su pequeña pareja. Se quedó admirando el brasier azul marino que no hacía más que resaltar sus atributos, haciéndole perfecto contraste con su piel de porcelana.

No es que esa fuese lo que más le gustaba de su Levi, pues adoraba cada parte de ella, pero no podía evitar quedarse mirando los pálidos pechos que portaba la más pequeña. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella podía captar su dulce aroma, acercó su nariz al cuello desatando el pañuelo con una mano y así lanzarlo lejos, quería todo despejado, acarició el cuello de la chica con su nariz captando el olor a lavanda de esa suave piel, se dedicó a repartir besos por la extensión del cuello sintiendo como Levi se removía y posaba sus manos en su abdomen y empezando a subir su polera, se separó para que terminara de quitársela para luego volver a pegar sus cuerpos.

Jadeó, la sensación de su piel contra la de Eren era increíble, se le escapó ese jadeo cuando las pieles ardientes se juntaron. Sentía que quemaba, lo que más quemaba era esos labios y lengua que cada vez se acercaba más a sus pechos que parecía dejar lava en el camino.

El castaño vio detalladamente los pechos de la pelinegra, con sus manos los apretó un poco para luego besarlos a cada uno por toda la piel que estaba descubierta. Necesitaba más, la chica bajo su cuerpo jadeaba y quería más de ella. Levi se estremecía, aún estaba prácticamente vestida y ya sabía lo húmeda que estaba, el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, se avergonzaba de su propio comportamiento, había tomado la iniciativa para poder controlar todo, pero ya quería ser desojada de sus vestiduras con desesperación, cosa que no diría en voz alta.

Sin embargo Eren pareció darse cuenta, sin dejar de besar los senos cubiertos por el brasier, descendió sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de la mayor para quitárselo, por lo que se separó para sentarse mientras que halaba la prenda.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa, al terminar de quitar todo el pantalón de su novia, casi empezaba a babear al ver sus hermosas piernas cubiertas por unas medias color vino que llegaban a taparle hasta la mitad del muslo.

Abrió la boca para preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

- No te atrevas a decir algo, no arruines el momento con preguntas tontas - Fue clara, simplemente quiso usarlo para tentarlo mas él lo sabía, no era necesario preguntar, sonrió estaba bastante agradecido por el gesto. Volvió a acercarse para dejar un beso en la frente de la chica.

- Te amo.

Levi no le respondió, lo jaló del cuello nada más para plantarle otro beso en los labios y empezar a enredar sus lenguas de nuevo, con sus piernas atrajo mas el cuerpo de Eren al suyo y gimió en el beso al sentir la dureza de este contra su húmeda entrepierna que aun estaba cubierta por la ropa interior.

Se separó de él y le indicó que se recostara y el castaño obedientemente lo hizo. Se le escapó un jadeo al sentir el cosquilleo en su abdomen por cada beso que su novia daba, los labios de la pelinegra iban bajando hasta encontrarse con el botón del pantalón del menor.

La pelinegra subió la mirada para ver el rostro de su novio, la veía con deseo, parecía que gritaba internamente para que fuese atendido. Y la mayor se pregunto si estaría bien un poco de tortura.

Desabrochó el botón con sus manos, pero bajó el cierre utilizando sus dientes, casi soltó una risita al oír el ronco suspiro que se le escapó al contrario. Ah, como le gustaba esto, el control. Siguió bajándole el pantalón muy lentamente dejando un beso en uno de sus muslos, muy cerca del miembro pero sin rozarlo.

- Ugh… Levi… - Protestó arrugando el entrecejo, eso estuvo muy cerca, la chica hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo y él estaba increíblemente duro, su erección ya se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

Levi seguía bajando el pantalón sonriendo internamente, pues podía ver como el chico cada vez se desesperaba más. Ya después de quitárselo siguió con la ropa interior. Dejó primero un beso justo donde está el tronco del pene del chico por encima de la tela haciendo que este gruñera. Se estaba desesperando, ya su erección dolía, necesitaba la caliente y húmeda boca de Levi.

Cuando la mayor estaba bajando con lentitud la ropa interior del castaño, sintió una leve caricia en su cabello, sonrió internamente al sentir esa caricia, era obvio que Jaeger no hallaba que hace con sus manos gracias a la desesperación, incluso creyó que iba a empujar su cabeza contra la erección, pero al parecer lo tenía muy bien entrenado.

Ya con el castaño totalmente desnudo, se concentró en la erección de este. La polla que portaba el joven ya goteaba presemen, se acercó y dejó un beso húmedo en la punta llenando sus labios del líquido sobresaliente. El castaño dejó caer su cabeza en el colchón.

Cerró los ojos y arrugó su entrecejo cuando sintió una mano tomar la base de su miembro y una lengua atendiendo el sensible glande. Lo disfrutaba pero a estas alturas no era suficiente, no dejaba de jadear por la cruel tortura que la más pequeña le estaba dedicando. Acariciaba los cabellos azabaches como suplica, para que dejara de torturarlo de esa manera, sentía la gran necesidad de empujarle la cabeza con fuerza para entrar por completo en su boca y empezar a embestir.

Eren abrió sus ojos como platos y gimió al sentir como la chica introdujo toda la polla en su boca para empezar la felación. La chica sabía lo que hacía, una de las tantas cosas en la que su chica era buena era en el sexo. La verdad no es que lo haya hecho con muchas mujeres anteriormente, en su vida sólo lo había hecho con tres chicas diferentes, o sea sus dos ex novias y Levi. Y vaya que hacerlo con Levi era el mismísimo paraíso. Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron se dio cuenta que tenía bastante experiencia en eso. Aunque no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, le hervía la sangre la simple idea de que SU Levi estuvo con otros hombres, era un pensamiento infantil y lo sabía, así como él tiene ex novias, Levi por supuesto que tiene ex novios.

- Hey - Apretó con su otra mano los testículos del menor arrancándole un ronco gruñido - ¿Es que acaso te molesto? - Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus labios que ahora se encontraban rojizos por dar la felación.

- N-no. Yo, estaba pensando en otra co- ¡Agh! - Fue interrumpido cuando la pelinegra pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de su polla.

- Concéntrate, no pienses en otras cosas. Parecía que te estabas enojando - Dicho esto llevo el enorme miembro a su boca de nuevo.

- Mmm s-si ngh..

Siguió chupándosela moviendo su cabeza más rápido. Eren aun jadeante se incorporó un poco sin interrumpir las acciones de la más pequeña. Fijándose en la vista que tenía de su chica dándole sexo oral, alcanzó a ver la ropa interior húmeda de la pelinegra, su mente ahora nublada de sexo le gritaba darle placer a ella también.

Dirigió una mano allí y empezó a palpar, frotó su dedo índice contra lo que sería la separación de los labios de la pelinegra arrancándole gemidos que enviaban mas placer a su propia polla. Levi estaba muy excitada y ahora que Eren empezaba a tocarla también la hacía temblar y gemir.

- ¡Mmm! - Sus gemidos enviaban vibraciones al pene que se encontraba en su boca, provocando descargas de placer en Eren, quien masajeaba aún más rápido la intimidad de la chica llegando a su clítoris. Llegaron a sincronizar sus movimientos, Levi apretaba los testículos del más alto a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos. Podía oír a Eren nombrándola, ya estaba cerca. Un par de movimientos mas y Eren atrajo mas su cabeza mientras que acababa en su boca.

- Tch, te manchaste un poco - Dijo después de tragar su semilla y viendo algunos restos de la misma en el bronceado abdomen - Ahora debo limpiarte - Empezó a lamer los restos de semen que quedaban en los abdominales del castaño.

- No es necesario - Dijo tomando su rostro para que lo mirara. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Levi para atraerla a él y empezar a marcar su cuello.

La sentó en sus caderas y elevó un poco sus rodillas para que apoyara su espalda.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa al verla, Levi no sólo era sexy, también podía pasar por adorable como justamente en este instante. A pesar de ser adulta su cuerpo era pequeñito en comparación al suyo propio, por lo que ahora parecía una muñequita. Una muy sensual muñequita.

- Creo que toca desnudarte a ti ¿verdad? - La contraria se limitó a desviar la mirada sonrojada. Que adorable, fue lo que pensó en ese instante.

Iba a desabrocharle el sostén, pero no fue necesario ya que ella misma lo hizo aun con sus mejillas rojizas. La recostó en la cama invirtiendo sus posiciones.

- D-deja de mirarme - Decía al ver que el castaño no quitaba la mirada de sus pechos.

- Pero eres preciosa - La chica parecía que iba a responder, pero la besó con intensidad deteniendo sus palabras.

Sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco, besando su barbilla, pasando por su cuello hasta que llegó a los bellos pechos de su novia. Con sus manos las tomó y empezó a masajearlas. Esas hermosas y pálidas montañas eran la perfección misma, no eran nada pequeñas, eran firmes e iba con el tamaño de su pequeña figura. Los redondos senos que portaba su novia parecía que hubiesen sido hechas solamente para él, pues cabían perfectamente en sus grandes manos y se acoplaban bastante bien, definitivamente estaban hechos ara que solamente él pudiese tocarlos de esta manera.

Repartió besos por todo su pecho y empezó a lamer los rosados pezones.

- Nnnaah~ ¡Ahh! - Arqueaba su espalda para obtener más contacto, sentía como sus pechos además de recibir lamidas y mordidas eran masajeados y apretados levemente haciendo que se estremeciera - Ngh E-eren…

Dejó sus pechos y fue bajando dejando besos y mordidas por todo el camino. Se detuvo a ver las bragas que ocultaban su intimidad que se encontraban húmedas. Las tomó y las fue bajando deslizándolas por las piernas que tenían las medias puestas todavía.

Levi esperaba lo que Eren haría ahora y pues se estaba tardando demasiado ¿Qué tanto esperaba este idiota? Lo había seducido, ella misma lo desnudó y está allí a su merced ¿y el tipo ni se mueve?

- ¡Ahh! - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir un lametón directamente en su clítoris - Amm… Eren ¡Ngah! - Sus piernas temblaban por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Llevó una mano a la cabeza del castaño enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos totalmente presa del placer.

El más joven sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en el interior de la chica arrancándole un agudo grito.

- Ahh hhaa~ Eren - Gemía y jadeaba con intensidad. Lo necesitaba, ya no podía mas, lo quería dentro - E-eren ya ¡Amm! Y-ya mocoso es suficiente nnggh - El más joven sabía que ya estaba duro, no era necesario mirarse o tocarse para notarlo - B-basta ya, t-te necesito mmm… ¡M-metemela!

Si, y él también la necesitaba. Se alejó para admirar bien la imagen. La hermosa pelinegra se encontraba respirando con dificultad con su rostro totalmente rojo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por el intenso placer que estaba experimentando. Su cuello, pechos y vientre teñidos con chupetones. Con sus piernas abiertas mostrando sus genitales con las medias color vino tentándole, como amaba esas medias.

Sin siquiera pensarlo entró en su cuerpo de una sola estocada haciendo que Levi gritara y el mismo gruñera.

- Ahh se siente muy bien ngh…

Con su espalda aun arqueada por la intromisión movió un poco su cadera para que el otro se moviera - Aaahh

Eren empezó a embestirla sintiendo como con cada embestida Levi lo apretaba mas. Fue aumentando un poco la velocidad, dando golpes más certeros al punto sensible de la mayor.

- Mas… ahh mas rápido - Y eso hizo, aumentó más la velocidad, con su mano derecha atrapó uno de sus senos para atender el otro con su boca haciendo que gritara su nombre - Ahhh Eren dame mas ¡Ahh! Mas f-fuerte… - Sus ojos grises se encontraban completamente nublados por el sexo, se veían vidriosos y de ellos salían lagrimas de placer y satisfacción.

Eren al verla así sacó su miembro haciendo que la mayor protestara. Pero sin perder tiempo la volteó y entró de nuevo en su cálido y húmedo interior.

- ¡AHH! Sigue, sigue - Apretaba las sabanas con sus manos perdida en el éxtasis por todas las descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada diminuta célula de su ser.

- Levi… aghh - Siguió moviéndose salvajemente para complacerla, apartó parte del largo cabello negro para poder besar y morder su nuca.

- ¡EREN! Ahh dame allí ¡Mas! ¡MAS! - Gritó de placer cuando el castaño la llenó por completo dándole en su punto más profundo.

Ambos gemían, Eren en ocasiones buscaba sus labios para besarlos e introducir su lengua sus movimientos se empezaban a salir de control volviéndose más acelerados y salvajes, ambos estaban muy cerca. Levi dirigió su mano a su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo sintiendo el placer abarcar todo su cuerpo.

- Levi… voy a… - Ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez.

- ¡AHH! - No pudo evitar gritar al sentir tanto placer junto a la vez que era llenada por la caliente semilla de su pareja.

Eren salió de su cuerpo para recostarse y atraer el cuerpo tembloroso de su compañera. Aun no lograba entender a que venía todo esto, pero lo había disfrutado.

- Oi… Oi mocoso - Lo llamaba aun jadeante, pero el otro no parecía escuchar - ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que hace una semana se acabaron mis píldoras anticonceptivas y todavía no las he ido a comprar.

- ¿Eh? - Rápidamente volteó a encarar a su novia cuando oyó eso.

- Al fin escuchas, tranquilo no soy ninguna irresponsable, pero te veías muy pensativo.

- Ahh, no es sólo que… Me preguntaba ¿por qué… esto tan de repente?

- Tch idiota, deberías estar agradecido en vez de preguntar… Me tenías completamente abandonada toda la semana ¿Contento? Sólo eso.

- ¿Ah? Pero fuiste tú la que me dijo que me concentrara más en mis estudios.

- Si, lo dije, pero eso no significa que me ignoraras todo el tiempo. Ahora deja de hablar estoy exhausta.

- Je, gracias. Te amo - Dicho esto besó sus labios dándose cuenta que la pelinegra ya había caído dormida, decidió acompañarla y dormir un poco también, ya después terminarían de limpiar.

* * *

**¿Qué fue eso? Ni yo lo sé. Ay que vergüenza escribir esto ;v; no puedo creer que yo lo haya escrito...**

***suspiro* bueno, espero que les haya gustado c: ¿me dejaran reviews? ¿Si? ;v;**


End file.
